Neighborly Rivals Or Not?
by xodedicatedtojmox
Summary: Laura and Jesse have lived next door to each other all their lives and have always "claimed" to hate each other. What happens when they get assigned a Saturday School together? Will that hatred slowly fade away? Or will it always be there?
1. Chapter 1

"Shit", I am gonna be late I said running down the hall.   
  
My first period teacher was standing by the door.   
  
"Ms. Eshleman you aren't looking very favorable by being late", she said.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry", I replied.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry", I heard someone mock me.   
  
Well it didn't surprise me whose mouth that remark came out of. It was that ass Jesse McCartney who sat next to me, and who lived next door to me. I slammed my books down.   
  
"Do you got somethin to say?", I yelled.   
  
He was laughing and looked over.   
  
"Oh, you were talkin to me?", he asked sarcastically.   
  
"Well, gee, makes me wonder, are there any other Jesse McCartney's in this class with a 10 foot rod shoved up their ass?", I asked.   
  
He stood up and got in my face.   
  
"I'm tired of taking crap from a girl", he yelled.   
  
"And I'm tired of taking crap from a sophomore", I argued.   
  
The teacher came in heard us arguing. It came as no surprise to her.   
  
"Stupid sophomore", I said sitting down.   
  
"Laura!", she yelled.   
  
"Stupid senior", he muttered as he sat down.   
  
"Jesse!", she yelled back at him. "You both go down to the principals office and take it up with him".   
  
I picked up my books and left to go sit down in the office. 5 minutes later Jesse followed. We sat across from each other in the office and just glared at each other. Finally after 2 long periods of sitting down there Mr. Johnson came out.   
  
"Laura, Jesse. Come in my office", he said walking back to his office.   
  
"Eww, he just used our name in the same sentence", I thought. "Shoot me now!"   
  
"Why can't you 2 just get along like normal high school students?", he asked.   
  
We both started to talk, but he held up his hand cutting us off.   
  
"It wasn't a rhetorical question", he stated. "Well I am tired of dealing with you two, so I am just going to assign you a Saturday School."   
  
"Great! Ruin my weekend with it", I stated.   
  
"Like I am going to enjoy being stuck with you for 7 hours", Jesse said bluntly.   
  
"Okay enough!", he said raising his voice. "This is exactly what I am talking about. If I have to, I will lock you 2 up in a room til you are on friendly speaking terms", he insisted.   
  
So then we left his office. 


	2. Chapter 2

*In Lunch*   
  
"Hey Laura! Wanna go to the mall?", Sarah asked.   
  
"When?", I asked.   
  
"Saturday!", she told me.   
  
"Sure, I'd love to— shit wait! I can't. I have Saturday School with that prick Jesse", I exclaimed.   
  
"Again?", she said laughing.   
  
"Yes", I sighed.   
  
"Jeez, you two act like you should be married", she joked.   
  
I glared at her.   
  
"Don't even joke about that", I said and managed to get a laugh out.   
  
"It's true, it's true", she said trailing off.   
  
*Jesse's POV*   
  
"Hey Jester! Me and the guys are gonna play some ball Saturday. Wanna come?", Nick asked.   
  
"I can't", I simply replied.   
  
"What? We always hang out on Saturdays. Wait, don't tell me...is it Lauren's weekend?", he asked.   
  
"No, we broke up last weekend, but I have Saturday School", I muttered.   
  
"With who?", he asked.   
  
"My next door neighbor", I said.   
  
He laughed at me.   
  
"You mean that hot senior?", Nick exclaimed.   
  
"One, she isn't hot and two, it's not funny", I yelled.   
  
"Sure Jess. You got the hots for her", he said and walked off.   
  
He was wrong and he knew it. Or was he right and I just didn't wanna admit it? 


	3. Chapter 3

*Laura's POV*   
  
"Laura you so have the hots for him", my best friend Ashley argued on the phone.   
  
"Ewww yuck", I exclaimed. "One, he is a sophomore, you know how I feel about dating younger guys, two, he ain't cute at ALL, and three... he is Jesse McCartney, member of Gaystreet! You know I hate them".   
  
"Well gotta go, brat needs the phone", she said.   
  
"Ight. Well talk to ya laterz", I said.   
  
"You like him!", she said and hung up.   
  
She was wrong and she knew it. Or was she right and I just didn't wanna admit it?   
  
*Next Morning*   
  
"Good morning White Plains! It's 9:29 a.m.", my radio said as it turned on.   
  
I opened my eyes.   
  
"9:29? Oh shit! I am late", I screamed grabbing my keys and a folder and heading out the door knowing that I was still in my PJ's. "Oh well. I surely don't need to impress no one today".   
  
Shortly after I arrived at school. I barged into the library.   
  
"Laura, do you have any idea what time it is?", the monitor asked.   
  
Jesse looked up at me and rolled his eyes.   
  
"I overslept", I explained.   
  
"You were the last time arrive, so you shall be the last to leave", she stated.   
  
"Great!", I thought.   
  
I looked around for a seat open, only one was the table Jesse was at. The monitor went in the back to watch her soaps.   
  
"I'm not sitting here by choice!", I pointed out.   
  
I threw my keys and folder on the table and sat down. I opened up my folder of ideas for songs.   
  
"Why do you hate me?", he asked me.   
  
"I didn't say I hate you. We just have nothing in common, therefore, we don't get along", I stated.   
  
"We have more in common than you think", he mumbled.   
  
"What was that?", I asked.   
  
"I said we have more in common than you think", he said repeating himself.   
  
"Oh really now?", I questioned. "How so?"   
  
"Well for one, we have the same favorite group: New Found Glory", he said.   
  
"One thing in common. I'm impressed", I said sarcastically. 


	4. Chapter 4

*Authors Note: I didn't write the following lyrics in this chapter. They are taken from Britney Spears song, "I Will Still Love You" or whatever it's called. LoL!*   
  
"We are both entertainers of some sort", he went on.   
  
"How would you know?", I asked.   
  
"When I am in my room, I look over and I see you dancing", he implied. "I know you quit dancing cause your mom died, but you are holding back".   
  
"You don't know shit about why I quit dancing", I yelled and got up.   
  
Jesse noticed my book of lyrics open.   
  
"Hmmm..", he said outloud.   
  
Time will take us apart that's true  
But I will always be there for you  
Your in my heart  
You'll be in my dreams  
No matter how many miles between  
I promise you that I won't forget  
The day we kissed or the day we met  
The sky may fall and the stars may too  
But I will still, I will still love you.  
  
  
I came back to find Jesse in my book.   
  
"What the hell are you doing in my book?", I yelled.   
  
"It was open. So I was just looking", he insisted.   
  
"No one looks at this, but me, it's personal stuff, not even my best friends have seen it", I said.   
  
We sat in silence for about 15 minutes.   
  
"It's not good to keep everything bottled up inside", he said.   
  
"See, that's the thing, you see me as queen of the biatches at school, but at home, I am totally different. Home is my downtime, I sit down with my guitar and write", I said.   
  
I walked to the back to try and find a good book to read. After about 20 minutes of searching, I had finally found one. I turned around to come face to face with Jesse.   
  
"What do you want?", I asked.   
  
"This", he said moving in for a kiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

We broke apart after a few minutes. I was completely speechless.   
  
"Can I say something without you shutting me out?", he asked.   
  
I nodded my head.   
  
"You won't believe me, but all these years we have "claimed" to hate each other, I have had these deep feelings for you and I didn't know how to express them. So I used hate", he finally let out.   
  
"Somehow I don't believe you", I said and started to walk off.   
  
He grabbed my hand.   
  
"Then let me show you", he insisted still holding my hand.   
  
I looked down at the sight of us holding hands. I, Laura, and Jesse McCartney, enemies for as long as I can remember, holding hands.   
  
"Okay", I said agreeing.   
  
"Great! Then we can hang out tonight", he said.   
  
We looked up at the clock and it was already 4pm.   
  
"Hey, can you give me a ride home?", he asked.   
  
"No, I am gonna make you walk home", I said with a serious look.   
  
He thought I was actually serious. Then I just laughed. So we walked out to my car and went home.   
  
"I'll be over around 5:30", he said getting out.   
  
5:30 rolled around before I knew it. I was in my room resting. Pretty soon I heard a knock on my door. I knew it was Jesse.   
  
"Come in", I yelled still laying down.   
  
"Ooh, so we get to hang out in your bed?", he asked jokingly.   
  
"So whatcha wanna do?", I asked.   
  
"We could watch some movies", he suggested.   
  
So I pulled out my drawer full of DVD's.   
  
"This is my favorite", I said and pulled out "Save the Last Dance".   
  
Jesse pulled out "Remember the Titans".   
  
"Well, this is my favorite", he implied.   
  
"Okay, so we can watch Save the Last Dance and then Remember the Titans", I said agreeing.   
  
He nodded in agreement. So I put in the DVD and we sat on my bed to watch the movie. What a dork! He actually pulled "the-yawning-to-put-your-arm-around-her" stunt. A couple hours passed of watching Save the Last Dance. 


	6. Chapter 6

"You hungry?", I asked.   
  
"A lil", he said nodding his head.   
  
So we walked downstairs. No one was home. My sister was at work. That's who I lived with. My dad moved to California when I was younger. We couldn't find anything good to eat, so we decided to order a pizza. 45 minutes passed, the pizza came and we ate a couple of slices.   
  
"I have an idea", Jesse said taking my hand and walking outside.   
  
"What are we doing?", I asked.   
  
He just smiled.   
  
"You'll see", he said.   
  
We walked out to the side of his house. He got a ladder out and we climbed on the roof. We sat and looked at the stars.   
  
"It's getting chilly", I said starting to chatter my teeth.   
  
"Here", he said taking off his jacket. "Put this on. It's warm".   
  
So I put on his jacket and he wrapped his arms around me.   
  
"I thought this jacket was only for special people", I asked.   
  
He thought for a minute.   
  
"Well. You are special to me", he said kissing me softly.   
  
About 15 minutes passed and we got off the roof and went back inside. I looked at the clock and it was 8:30 p.m. We walked back up to my room. I sat on my bed as Jesse paced back and forth. We were in silence for about 15 minutes.   
  
"We need to talk!", we said in unison.   
  
He came and sat beside me on my bed.  
  
"I really love you Laura", Jesse said holding my hands.   
  
I paused. Did he just say that he *loved* me?  
  
"I lo-like you too", I said.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?", he asked. 


	7. Chapter 7

I nodded my head.   
  
"Well I better get going before my mom questions what we've been doing", he said starting to walk out.   
  
"One more thing", he said walking back over to me.   
  
We embraced in a kiss. A few minutes passed and we finally broke apart and he left.  
  
*Monday After School*  
  
I remembered him telling me he had baseball practice after school, so I went to go say hey to him. I walked up to the dugout and tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"Hey Jesse", I said.   
  
"He wants nothing to do with you", one of his friends commented.   
  
"Is there something going on between you and that chick?", another guy asked.   
  
"No. Nothing", he said shyly.   
  
Jesse turned around and could see the hurt in my eyes. I walked away. I drove back to my house. I went and sat on his porch for him to get home. 45 minutes later he finally pulled into his driveway. He got out of his car and noticed I was on his porch.   
  
"Either we are going out or we aren't. You are gonna have to let me know, cause I am confused", I stated.   
  
He sat down next to me. I got up and was ready to leave.   
  
"Laura. Just hear me out?", he asked.   
  
I turned around.   
  
"I just don't feel like now is the best time to tell everyone about, ya know, us", he said.   
  
"If you are embarrassed to tell your friends that we are going out, then we can end this right now and I will pretend I never knew you!", I yelled.   
  
He walked over to me and put his arms around me.   
  
"No. You are different. And I love you for that", he argued.   
  
"Jess, when I came to your practice today and you said there was nothing between us, that really hurt", I explained. "And I don't wanna stay on the sidelines forever".   
  
"I will tell them tomorrow then", he said. "Is that okay?". 


	8. Chapter 8

I just sighed.   
  
"I don't care. But why even bother? They apparently don't want us together", I said.   
  
"Look at me. I don't care what they think, they are my friends cause we share the same interests, they aren't there to check out who I date and so on. I like you a lot, so we are going to be together. So just hang in there. Alright?", he told me.   
  
I buried my face in his jacket.   
  
"I just don't wanna lose you", I said crying.   
  
"It's gonna be okay", he said rubbing my back.   
  
It was starting to get kind of windy and chilly out, so we went inside my house. I was feeling light headed so I sat down on my couch real fast.   
  
"Are you okay?", he asked.   
  
I nodded my head.   
  
"I'm fine. Just a lil light headed. Probably some bad food at lunch", I said.   
  
"Do you want some Tylonol or something?", he asked. "Or do you have any?".   
  
"Yeah. In the bathroom, there is some in the cabinet", I explained.   
  
He walked to the bathroom and got me a few for a headache and got me a glass of water from the kitchen.   
  
"Here", he said handing me the glass and 2 pills.   
  
30 minutes passed of just talking.   
  
"Did you get that Spanish project finished?", I asked him.   
  
He shook his head.   
  
"I am so behind in that class", he said.   
  
"Do you want some help?", I offered him.   
  
"Yeah. Sure", he said. "I mean, don't feel too obligated to help your boyfriend with his Spanish".   
  
So we walked outside. He got in his car to get his books.   
  
"We can go up in my room and you can help me", he said. "Mom! I am home!".   
  
"Jesse. Honey. Nick is on the phone. He said that it is important", she told him.   
  
"Well. I gotta catch up on my Spanish with Laura", he said and we walked upstairs. 


	9. Chapter 9

*Next Day in School*   
  
*Jesse's POV*   
  
Laura said she wasn't going to school that day cause she didn't feel good. Still feeling a little light headed from the day before I guess.   
  
"Dang Jess, what was so damn important so I couldn't talk to you last night?", Nick asked me.   
  
"I was busy", I told him.   
  
"Doing what?", he questioned.   
  
"Laura was helping me with my Spanish project", I explained.   
  
He coughed.   
  
"Laura? You mean your sworn enemy?", he asked.   
  
I sighed.   
  
"Give it a rest okay. We have gotten past that, why can't you?", I yelled.   
  
"Chill. Are you going out with her?", he asked.   
  
I was hesitant to answer at first, but I remembered how she told me she didn't wanna be on the sidelines forever.   
  
"Yeah", I said waiting for his reaction.   
  
"Jess, we are best friends! Why didn't you tell me?", he asked getting furious.   
  
"Because that's just it! You are my best friend, I shouldn't have to consult with you about every minor detail", I said and walked off.   
  
*7th period*   
  
"Hey Jess. Sup?", Justin said walking up to me.   
  
"Nuttin much, you?", I replied.   
  
"Nothin. So yeah, dude, there is this phat new club in town, say we hit that club on Saturday?", he asked.   
  
"Um..I kinda can't", I said. 


	10. Chapter 10

"And why not? We always hit the clubs on Saturdays, Jess", he argued.  
  
"Well, things are gonna need to change.."  
  
"Gonna? They already have!", he said walking off.  
  
I stood there with a blank expression on my face. Had Laura really changed me? Or had I changed myself? After school, I had baseball practice, and straight after I went home. I don't know why, but Laura made me feel guilty about one of my best friends being mad at me. I walked next door to talk to her. I looked up and saw her on the balcony. I climbed up the ladder to talk to her.  
  
"Hey", I said sitting next to her.  
  
"Hey Jess. How was baseball today?", she asked.  
  
"It's just practice. Coach is working all of us up for the big game on Saturday. You're gonna be there, right?", I pressed.  
  
"Of course. I know how much this game means to you. I wouldn't miss it for the world", she said.  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes. She looked over at me blankly.  
  
"Jess, are you alright? You are kind of quiet", she asked me.   
  
"Yeah. I am fine", I said. She looked at me again for a brief second. "No. I lied. I am not fine. Justin came up to me today, and asked me if I wanted to go clubbing on Saturday.."  
  
"You said no right?..."  
  
"Yeah, but why do I feel so guilty. I know this is crazy talk, but for a second I began to feel like I have changed since we got together".   
  
She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Finally she spoke up after moments of silence.  
  
"You really think that?", she questioned.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. Like I said. It's crazy talk. I love you and don't want you to think I don't. It's just..."  
  
"Just what?", she asked.  
  
"Maybe it's just an infatuation we have, and it's not really love. But we keep telling ourselves it is".   
  
She looked down in disappointment. There was a long silence between us. An occasional cough broke the silence.   
  
"Well, I have some news for you. I am moving to LA in 2 weeks. So maybe then you will have the time to decide if it's love or an infatuation".   
  
"Maybe..", I asked seeming depressed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Is it love? Is it love?  
Is it why I fall everytime   
you call? Is it love?   
Really love?When you say   
it's forever Is it love?   
Is it love? That I'm breathing  
when I dream of you  
  
Is it always gonna be?  
Will you always care   
for me? It's all that  
I want, all that you  
need. Is it all I ever  
hoped for baby? 


	11. Chapter 11

*Laura's POV*  
  
Jesse climbed down the ladder and went to his house. I opened the sliding glass door and went to lie on my bed. Our window's faced each other's I lie on my bed looking out the window. I saw Jesse looking at me through his sliding glass door.  
  
My mom walked in the room. "So how are you and Jesse doing?", she asked.  
  
I looked at the ground. I could tell she was curious.  
  
"We are sorta on a hiatus, ya know?.."  
  
My mom sat down on the bed next to me. I could tell she wanted to talk.  
  
"Laura, if the whole moving to LA thing is making you do that, don't tear about a good relationship. You may later regret it", she lectured.  
  
"It's not cause of moving to LA why it's on hiatus. Jesse needs time to put his life back on track. He feels he has changed cause of me, and he said it may be infatuation and not true love.."  
  
She nodded in agreement. "Well, do whatever is going to cause you the least heartache", she said walking out.  
  
"Well, do whatever is going to cause you the least heartache". That statement had been flowing through my mind all night.   
  
* * * * *  
  
A couple of days went by and we decided to cut our relationship off. I think the whole matter saddened Jesse a bit. It saddened me too, but I had to be strong. Me and Jesse agreed that long distant relationships usually don't work out. That's why we agreed to keep in touch.  
  
Me and Jesse spent our time together before I had to move to LA. I could tell in his eyes how bad he wanted to kiss me, or just hold me. But we were friends. And I could tell it was driving him crazy.  
  
*Jesse's POV*  
  
She said we would keep in touch. Through e-mail, letters, occasional phone calls. But who was she kidding. She was moving to LA. The biggest celebrity capital of the U.S. She would meet some star, and forget all about me. But why's it matter? We are just friends, and never again will be nothing more. A week or so went by, and her family started packing up their stuff to move. I don't understand why she had to go with them. She was 18. Free to make her own choices. But I guess she didn't want to stay in West Chester forever. I know she had big dreams of being a back up dancer for some pop singer.   
  
The day they started to leave, I met her outside on her porch.  
  
"So..I guess this is it?", I asked.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
We stood there in an awkward silence. Then she spoke up.  
  
"Jesse, just do me a favor. Don't forget about me. I wouldn't want to throw away what we have. I will be back in a few years. Hopefully two", she said rubbing my face.   
  
"Just one request", I implied.   
  
She glanced up at me. I gave her a long kiss with a lot of feeling.   
  
"Come on Laura! We need to get going", I heard her mom yell from the truck.  
  
"Well, I better get going. I'll write you or e-mail you as soon as we get all moved in and stuff", she said. We embraced in a long hug before she left.   
  
As she was walking down the sidewalk, she stopped, removing a necklace from her neck. She turned around. "Jess, I want you to have this".   
  
I was stunned. "I can't take it", I replied.   
  
"Jess. Just keep it". 


	12. Chapter 12

After I said those words, tears started to fill my eyes. Something about those words didn't seem real, real as in I wouldn't be coming back to West Chester. There was hope, but evidentally not enough. I hope Jesse would stay true to his words as I would mine. That he would still be there when I came back.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey Benj", I said kissing my new boyfriend after his band, Good Charlotte has just got off tour. He was different than past guys I dated. He was certainly different from Jesse. Benji had 2 lip rings, one on his chin, his hair was blue and green, both ears were pierced, lot's of tattoos. He played guitar in his group, along with Joel who sang, Billy and Paul who also played guitars.  
  
Hate to say it, but if Jesse saw me, he almost wouldn't recognize me. With a new boyfriend, I figured I would get a new look. The preppy Laura was gone, and I had gone more punk, I guess you would say. I decided to dye my hair black. Get my cartilidge and ears pierced. Benj even talked me into getting my tongue pierced. So I did. It hurt like a bitch at first though.  
  
"Hey girl", he said welcoming me with a kiss. "How was the tour?". I knew he loved touring. "It was a lot of fun, we got to see all our fans again, along with some new fans, and we start another tour next week, along the east coast. We are actually playing a high school in NY". I looked at him curious. Knowing that's where Jesse was from.  
  
"Where at I?", I asked. He thought for a minute. He began, "If I remember right, it's in some county called Westchester County?". I closed my eyes. 'Please don't be Ardsley High', I thought to myself. Just then their road manager came over to us. He heard us talking.  
  
"Benj, the name of that high school is called Ardsley High School", he said excited. "I am gonna love playing high schools. Ever since we started we have always played clubs and I wondered what it was like to play high schools again".  
  
* * * *  
  
"I bring to you, one of the freshest new groups in the punk rock genre. Ardsley High put your hands together for Good Charlotte", the principal announced.  
  
*Jesse's POV*  
  
"Nick, this has to be some kind of sick joke. Good who?", I roared.  
  
"Good Charlotte. I am actually digging these guys", he said. I glared at Nick. These guys are jokes. And look at all of those girls drooling over them. I would be damned if I ever went out with a girl who liked someone who looks like Satan.   
  
"Hey everyone! I just want to introduce the band. I am Benji and the lead vocals is Joel, we are twins, and the other two on guitars are Paul and Billy. We started out about 7 years ago. So here is a song dedicated to all you who hope to make it through high school", Benji announced. The guitar riffs in "The Anthem" started up.   
  
* * * *   
  
*Laura's POV*  
  
After the concert, the band was going to meet some of the fans at the high school. Benji was still in the auditorium, while me and Joel were out in the lobby talking.  
  
"Joel, I am so nervous", I said. He looked at me. "How come?", he asked.   
  
"Well, this is the town where I grew up. And my ex-boyfriend is in that auditorium right now", I sighed. I could tell he was pressing to know more.  
  
"Me and Jesse, my ex-boyfriend, used to be neighbors and hated each other immensely. And well, we worked out our differences and went out for like 4 weeks, I liked him a lot. It was the fact that he thought I was changing him, we put our relationship on a hiatus. And then I moved to LA, and told him I would be back in a few years. And here I am. Except I am going out with Benji", I explained.  
  
"You're not gonna go back to Jesse, are you?", he pondered. I shook my head. That would be crazy to go back to someone I only went out with for 2 weeks, and break up with someone whom I have been dating for soon to be two years. I loved Benji. Me and Joel walked into the auditorium. We started talking to Benji.  
  
Jesse's group of friend's wanted to meet the group. So he had no choice, but to walk over. I was talking to Benji when I saw him look at me all weird. He maybe didn't recognize me.   
  
"Hey, Jesse", I managed to let out.   
  
"Hey?", he said with a confused look on his face. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Of course you do. I only lived next to you my whole life..", I said hinting him on.  
  
"Laura?", he asked his eyes getting wide. Joel looked at Benji knowing what I told him, Benji looked down at me wondering what was going on. 


End file.
